


Гамбит

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Kink, M/M, Mini, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Гамбит — комбинация в начале шахматной партии, при которой одна из сторон жертвует пешкой или фигурой для скорейшего получения стратегического преимущества.
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki, Washuu Matsuri/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 2





	Гамбит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2017.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Q-q.

Ноги едва держали Урие. По глазам бил рассеянный свет январского солнца, пробивающегося сквозь жалюзи. 

Не смотри вниз. Картина тебе всё равно не понравится.

Достаточно того, что он чувствовал. А чувствовал он впивающийся в поясницу край столешницы, которая, быть может, единственная не давала ему упасть. Боль скапливалась в районе позвоночника и странным образом отрезвляла. Вспотевшие ладони скользили по гладкой поверхности, норовя придать телу горизонтальное положение, но мысль о том, что может произойти потом, заставляла Урие с упорством прорывающего нору крота перебирать руками, удерживая корпус вертикально. Урие вздохнул и едва не сорвался на постыдный всхлип, но успел вовремя захлопнуть рот. Запрокинутая шея безбожно затекала, и ноющая боль украдкой ползла всё выше и выше по позвоночнику, цепляясь за него короткими кошачьими коготками и подбираясь к затылку.

Какой-то кошмарный сон.

Урие прикрыл глаза, пережидая, пока под веками перестанут взрываться фейерверки, а затем всё-таки посмотрел вниз, прекрасно зная, что, а вернее, кого он там увидит. Чёрно-глянцевая макушка. Светлый нелепый костюм в полоску. Согбенная, как перед каким-то древним идолом, фигура нынешнего (формального) главы CCG, Мацури Вашу. 

Когда это случилось во второй раз, Урие попробовал представить вместо Мацури Муцуки, но мысль о Муцуки, стоящей перед ним на коленях, обнимающей его колени, шепчущей какой-то исступлённый бред в брючную ткань, едва не заставила его распрощаться с завтраком. Ему казалось совершенно диким такое поведение, к тому же он никогда не желал видеть её перед собой пресмыкающейся и униженной. В том уголке его сознания, куда он сам боялся заглядывать слишком часто, но который отвоёвывал себе территорию с каждым днём всё большую, она стояла рядом с ним плечом к плечу, оберегающая его и оберегаемая им. Равная ему. 

Какая нелепость.

Урие втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, почувствовав пальцы Мацури на правом колене. Почему-то он всегда останавливался у этой черты, и Урие не был уверен, что когда-нибудь эта зыбкая преграда, которая, похоже, была не столько в действительности, сколько вызрела в тронутом сумасшествием мозге, не будет нарушена. Каждый раз он ждал, что широкая, совершенно неженская ладонь устремится выше, к бёдрам и ремню, удерживающему брюки. Он ждал этого момента со смесью ужаса и странного, извращённого удовольствия — ему казалось, что тогда ничто не сможет его удержать, и он с чистой совестью сможет пнуть Мацури в грудь, со всей силы, чтобы наверняка сломать пару рёбер. Ведь люди такие хрупкие и так легко ломаются. 

Урие задыхался от нервного напряжения, сжимающего ему горло, и от резкого запаха одеколона, которым пользовался Мацури. Раньше, когда их разделял офисный стол, Урие этого практически не замечал, но сейчас избежать этого навязчивого знания было невозможно. Мацури душился так, словно поставил своей целью вышибать слёзы из глаз всех проходящих мимо людей. Впрочем, скорее всего, положение Урие усугублял более чуткий по сравнению с человеческим нюх.

— Урие-кун.

Урие дёрнулся: прежде Мацури никогда не нарушал их тяжёлого молчания, и Урие был этому рад, потому что не мог поддерживать даже видимость разговора, когда полностью погружался в себя и отрешался от действительности, слишком абсурдной, чтобы принимать в ней деятельное участие. В его, Урие, голове не было места для начальника, который совершенно неожиданно воспылал к нему чувствами, которых Урие понять не мог и не желал. И уж тем более не желал разбираться с проблемами, которыми эта страсть грозила. 

В реальности же был последний оставшийся прямой потомок Цунеёши Вашу, чудовищно сдавший после гибели отца и деда, протирающий пол перед своим подчинённым и смотрящий на него, мужчину, такими отчаянно жадными глазами, что Урие становилось не столько не по себе, сколько стыдно за него. Тёмные и всегда острые глаза Мацури за это время поблёкли и будто ввалились, но сейчас их озаряло незнакомое ранее пламя, которое настораживало Урие, а иногда и откровенно пугало. Он мог бы, наверное, даже пожалеть этого человека, если бы не накрепко засевший в памяти образ: в его руках уже начинает холодеть тело Ширазу, а это ничтожество, практически не бывающее на передовой, а только лишь отдающее приказы, стоит над ними и смотрит на них, как на шелудивых собак.

Но собаки умеют кусаться.

— Да?.. — Урие запнулся: как называть Мацури в такой ситуации? Командир — нелепо. Вашу-сан? Урие не был уверен, что стоит лишний раз напоминать ему его родовое имя, от которого почти ничего не осталось. Но не по имени же к нему обращаться, в самом деле…

Мацури избавил его от необходимости подбирать нужное обращение, начав говорить ещё до того, как Урие закончил отвечать:

— Я чувствую, что тебя что-то беспокоит.

(Серьёзно? Какая проницательность!)

Урие скрыл нервный смешок, нарочито кашлянув. 

— Меня смущает такое внимание к моей персоне, командир, — Урие выделил последнее слово, пытаясь хотя бы на словах напомнить Мацури о субординации. Впрочем, он не был уверен в действенности этого способа — весь прошедший месяц Мацури не выглядел как человек, способный воспринимать информацию из внешнего мира. – Мне кажется, я этого не заслужил.

— Это уже не тебе решать.

Урие с трудом сглотнул горький комок, уставившись в чёрные глаза напротив — такого ответа он не ожидал. Мацури казался ему абсолютно размякшим, захваченным своей противоестественной страстью, а потому в определённой мере слабым, зависящим от Урие. Одна только эта мысль удерживала Урие в кабинете каждый раз, когда Мацури распускал собрание и требовал от него остаться. Только эта мысль достаточно подкрепляла его душевные силы, чтобы он мог выносить чужие тошнотворные прикосновения, дёргаться не так заметно, когда на колено ложилась широкая горячая ладонь, будто её владелец пребывал в постоянной лихорадке. Только эта мысль помогала ему потакать в определённой степени прихотям Мацури — чтобы в конечном счёте пёс и хозяин поменялись местами. Носить хозяину палочку, давать чесать себя за ухом, а затем, выждав момент, впиться в горло, в клочья раздирая трахею и переламывая позвонки. Урие молился, чтобы ему хватило выдержки.

— Не мне. Прошу прощения. — Слова с трудом нацепляли на себя маску смирения и покорности.

Кажется, долго он этого маскарада не выдержит.

Мацури неожиданно прижался губами к его колену, поглаживая с другой стороны сгиб, и только чудовищное усилие воли не позволило Урие ударить его этим же коленом по лицу. Жаркий влажный очажок расцвёл на коже, отделённой от губ только тканью брюк.

Терпи, терпи, терпи, терпи… Это всё во благо делу. Ничего больше. Ничего. Отвращение накатывало тяжёлой и вонючей гудронной волной. Мацури смотрел на него в упор, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и взгляд его был поразительно осмысленным, настолько осмысленным, что Урие стало нехорошо от подозрения, что тот всё это время только притворялся невменяемым, опасаясь кого-то из окружения. Образ чьей-то мерзенькой ухмылочки вспыхнул в сознании, но тут же был вытолкнут оттуда, когда голую кожу над носком обожгло чужое прикосновение. 

Это уже было выше сил Урие.

Он даже не понял, что, собственно, произошло, как уже стоял над Мацури, ощерившись и сжав кулаки. Его колотило от омерзения, хотелось сейчас же, немедленно, сию же минуту вытереть, едва ли не содрать с кожей то место, где он касался тела Мацури, словно это была гангренозная рана, от которой заражение пойдёт выше, сантиметр за сантиметром пожирая его тело. Урие разрывало от желания ударить Мацури прямо в его чёртово лицо, ещё не утратившее остатки былой холёности, но тогда всё, всё будет кончено. Игра, которую он ведёт, закончилась бы его моментальным проигрышем, а он не любил и не привык проигрывать. Когда он проиграл в последний раз, Ширазу навсегда перестал дышать. 

Урие не забыл этого. Не забыл и не простил себя. 

Удивление на лице Мацури постепенно, как в замедленной съёмке, сменялось на замешательство пополам с гневом, по мере того, как тот осознавал, что его — его! — посмели оттолкнуть. Урие давился злобой и ощущал, как покалывает лопатки в том месте, где наружу просится кагуне. Странно, но голова была поразительно пустой, только бешенство болталось в пустой черепной коробке, наталкиваясь изнутри на стены, вихлялось, словно труп на виселице. Но эту ошибку исправить силой было уже невозможно.

Или?..

Урие несколько раз коротко и глубоко вздохнул, как человек, собирающийся нырнуть, и отчеканил, титаническим усилием воли заставив голос не дрожать от омерзения:

— Встань… 

«Те» повисло в воздухе. Мацури смотрел на него так, словно впервые увидел, но главного Урие добился — гнев схлынул с лица начальника, как будто ему на лицо плеснули кислотой. Он уставился на жилку, бьющуюся у Мацури на виске, избегая прямого взгляда. Не был уверен, что не сорвётся во второй раз. 

Секунда-другая, и — невероятно! — он начал подниматься, немного скованно и будто бы нерешительно. Привыкая к новой роли? Урие чуть было не отпустил истерический смешок и решил проверить свою догадку, которая всё больше становилась убеждением по мере того, как Мацури выпрямлялся.

— На колени встань. — Ему даже не пришлось вкладывать в голос раздражение.

И этот приказ был выполнен с поражающей воображение готовностью. Урие было странно видеть выражение рабской покорности — даже тогда, когда ему нужно было продвижение по службе исключительно для себя, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что чужим унижением можно наслаждаться. Тем более странным ему казалось, что от собственного унижения можно получать удовольствие. В глазах Мацури появился странный, почти больной блеск. 

У Урие возникли тошнотворные ассоциации с тараканьими спинками, блестящими на солнце.

Надо заканчивать этот балаган. Он и так пробыл в этом кабинете слишком долго (и только надеялся, что ему не придётся тут слишком многое оставить). Воздух был словно наэлектризован, и Урие был почти готов к тому, что его внутренние органы от перенапряжения сейчас начнут резонировать.

Урие скрипнул ботинком, чуть выдвигая правую ногу вперёд, и выдавил себе приговор:

— Целуй. 

Мацури посмотрел на него так дико, что у Урие на миг всё внутри оборвалось от мысли, что он всё-таки ошибся в своих предположениях. Но затем Мацури послушно склонил голову и начал осыпать лакированную кожу ботинка короткими жадными поцелуями, словно это было его величайшей наградой. 

Урие трясло. Он смотрел на прилизанную макушку, двигающуюся внизу рвано и как-то ломано, словно у китайского болванчика, и думал о том, как бы не проблеваться прямо на месте. Мацури что-то бормотал в перерывах между выражениями своей покорности и полностью принадлежал Урие.

Ещё немного, Куки. Давай.

Стараясь отрешиться от влажных звуков поцелуев, Урие тяжело уронил руку на напомаженные волосы, вплетая пальцы в короткие пряди:

— Хороший, хороший…

Мацури заскулил, словно действительно был собакой, дорвавшейся до ласки. 

Эффект был закреплён.

***  
Урие рвало долго. К тому моменту, как он смог без опаски выйти из кабинки, всё его тело было покрыто холодным, липким потом, а рот обжигал едкий вкус желчи. От водопроводной воды несло металлом и хлоркой, но этот химический запах мгновенно задавил запах одеколона Мацури, который словно въелся ему в волосы и одежду подобно сигаретному дыму. Нет, когда он начинал подлизываться к Мацури, к такому повороту дел он готов не был. Да что там не был — даже помыслить не мог, что может произойти… вот это всё. Он смотрел в зеркало на своё иссиня-бледное лицо и думал о том, каково же было Муцуки, когда за ней охотился Торсо. Как ей было страшно, и почему она не могла поделиться своей тревогой с другими. Хоть бы и с ним. 

Урие утёр рот.

Собака была посажена на чудовищно короткий поводок. Так ею легче управлять.

Главное, чтобы поводок не оказался достаточно коротким для того, чтобы собака не вцепилась в его собственное горло.


End file.
